SUMMER
by GeCe143
Summary: whom will cece choose ? gunther or cody ?  please read  featuring rocky&deuce ... xoxo
1. the meeting

SUMMER

Rocky, Duece , Cece , Ty and Flynn went to the beach to relax and chill out since it was summer.

Rocky POV

"Hey cece HOT guys everywhere look! I can surely feel the heat of summer! eeeht !"

"Whatever "(sigh) cece replied

"What's the matter cece? Why soo gloomy ?" rocky glanced over cece

"Nothing , I think I'm just tired from our last show on shake it up Chicago."

"Hey ! Rockster ! wanna check out the pool? I heard they've got enormous slides! Lets rock! "Shouted duece.

"I'll be there in a minute deuce! Hey cece you comin'?"

"I think I'll pass , I'm just gonna walk around the beach for awhile and get some fresh" cece replied

"See you later then…ooooh I forgot here's our villa number see you there then." Handing cece the note

CECE POV

Cece was texting while walking then suddenly …..

BANG!

(cece fell on the floor)

"Why you reckless crea…..ture.". (speechless)

(cece was stunned as she saw a hot shirtless blonde guy as she stared into his ocean deep blu eyes)

'Hey, bay-beee you alright?" (while reaching out a hand)

(cece snapped out of it and realized it was gunther)

"Ooohw..hey gunther whatya doing here" she asked shaking her head slightly to snap out from her dizziness.. they went and sat in a nearby bench over viewing the sea.

"Im having my vacation here with tinka and my cousin cody he was really looking forward on going to the beach this summer and too search for some pretty ladies he joked so we decided to tag along with him, is the gang here?" he looked to over cece

"Yeah their over by the pool splashing around I guess" , cece paused you look different today she looked at gunther they stared at each other for a minute or two.

Looking at cece's adorably cute face that matches her hazel brown eyes, gunther glanced away turning red. He still have feelings for her even after their weird girlfriend and boyfriend thing. "What do you mean by different cece your creeping me out".

"No bedazzled clothes? Your accent isn't quite annoying ? and your acting like a normal guy?" Which totally made him looked hot she said in her mind.

"Weelll you'll do anything to impress the girl you like wont you?" He whispered in her ear and looked at her and gave her a cute innocent smile.

Cece turned hot red like a tomato

"uuuuh.. gotta run gunther I promised to meetrocky and the gang at the villa they must be worried sick. See you around I guess." She mumbled

"Uum . sure cece. Take care" , gunther pulled cece hands and and kissed it soflty

"Sure thinggg , you too…. Bye".. cece brisk walk away from gunther

"Bye.." gunther whispered to himself

Cece headed back to the villa blushed on what gunther did.

NO WAY im falling for Gunther hessenheffer .

Here it is , she opened the door of the villa , she spotted ty , deuce , flynn , rocky and one new guy she haven't met before.

"Hey cece" rocky approached her I want you to meet cody rocky pushed her towards the blonde boy.

"We met him at the pool he was lonely and we thought that since you were lonely too you wouldGeeet alooong .. wadya say say ? huh? Huh?" cece raised an eyebrow Rocky was smiling with a devilish smile

Cece looked over the new boy and thought he was actually cute he looked similarly like cody simpson.

"Hey I'm cody" reaching out his right hand for a hand shake.

"Hi im cece , nice to meet you cody" and shook his hands.

"Uuhmmm… were having a party over our villa tonight I would be honored if you and your friends would come it would be more like a get together party".

Before cece could reply , rocky butted in , "sure cody ! we'd love to ! what time's the party?"

"Party starts at 7:30 , oooh shoot ! I've gotta run, they've got to be worried sick ! uuhm .. I'll pick you up at 7:00 then" cody smiled then left the villa.

"I think he likes you." Flynn said with a smirk on his face

"Shut up Flynn , he's only my friend and that's that".

"But his cute right?" Rocky said looking at Cece.

Cece didn't mind to answer since she was too busy choosing on what to wear for the party.

"Perfect…" cece said smiling.

It was 7:00

Knock knock ….. rocky opened the door

"Oh , cece your boyfriend is here to pick you up!"

Cece walked over to rocky. She was wearing a blue bikini in top and a white mini skirt at the bottom, and her hair all tied up

"Hey ," cece greeted cody.

"Hey cece , you look … uuum… amazing" cody swallowed hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Cece blushed , and stared at cody he was wearing a blue shorts , a white sleeveless shirt and a black cap with DC on it and he was bringing a guitar. She thought it was cute on him. Thank you cody, you look cute on your outfit by the way. Cody's face lighted up, and gave her a smile. As she was walking over to where cody was , she noticed two people standing behind him.

uuhm cece , I'd like you to meet my two most amazing cousin in the world. Gunther and tinka!

Oooh geez cody..We've known each other zince first grade, tinka interrupted with a disgusted look all over her face. Her clothes were sparkling.

While gunther on the other hand just stood there silent and was staring at cece for some time now. He was wearing a black shorts and a dark blue shirt on top and a hanky around his took a glimpse on gunther , she felt her heart skip a beat as her hazel eyes meets his. She just wanted to stare at his deep blue eyes like forever, and imagine there was only the two of them at that moment. she really does, but it would be too obvious to everyone that she was falling for gunther so she glanced away. And that left gunther with a frown.

M'lady , cody said as he reached out his arm to her.

Going back to reality , cece grabbed his arm and they started walking, they walked by pairs though, cece and cody , rocky and deuce, tinka and ty, and last but not the least Flynn and gunther.

So deuce what do you think about cody and cece ? they look cute together right ?

Hmm. They look cute alright, but I think country boy right there will not live up to that. He kinda have feelings for cece you know.

You mean guuuunther? As in gunther hessenheffer? Ooooh boy, this will be like those movies were cody and gunther will fight to win cece's heart! and not to mention their cousins ! amaziiing. Rocky laughed and looked at deuce.

Well…. What do you think about US rocky? Deuce asked seriously while looking directly at rock's eyes.

Rocky was speechless , she didn't know what to say, sure she likes deuce but what if deuce doesn't feel the same way for her? Uuuhm.. I think that were the perfect friends,more like a brother and sister thing.

Deuce was silent he felt his heart squeezed, hearing those words from rocky that he only sees him as a brother broke his heart. But this was rocky the girl of her dreams he couldn't give up on her even if it means to settle just for a brother for now.

Are you okay deuce? Rocky broke the silence, looking worried.

Yeah , I'm okay rockstar. I'm just happy to hear that you treat me like your brother. Deuce gave a weak smile.

The gang finally arrived , the place was blasting with lady gaga music. To their surprise many teenagers were in the party the gang started dancing , cody left cece for a while to greet the guest. Cece went over the table to get some drink.

So um do you like cody ? gunther popped out of no where, also grabbing a drink.

Gu..gunther ! you surprised me. She suddenly realized that their face were inches apart cece took a step back from gunther and looked back to her drink so gunther couldn't see she was blushing.

You didn't answer my question yet cece, do you like cody ? he spoke seriously.

He's okay , he's kindaa cute too. Why do you even care gunther? She sounded like she was annoyed. And walked away.

Gunther grabbed cece's hands to stop her from walking out. Because** I LIKE YOU** cece.

Cece couldn't believe what she just heard , or maybe she was just dreaming. But if this was a dream she doesn't want to wake up anymore. she looked back at gunther. I… I…. I… like.. but before cece could finish what she was saying someone interrupted.

This song is for the girl that I like cece jones , I hope you like it. Cody was on the stage with his guitar and was ready to sing. Cece let's go of gunther's hand. And gave him a sad face.

_You're perfect_  
><em>You're perfect girl<em>  
><em>Oooh<em>  
><em>You're my perfect girl<em>

cody started signing, then he started walking towards cece.

_Here I am,_  
><em>Sitting outside your door<em>  
><em>In the rain,<em>  
><em>In the pain it's worth it<em>  
><em>You are my life<em>  
><em>I won't lie<em>  
><em>But I've never seen a girl so fine<em>  
><em>Since I've been alive<em>

cece , just stood there as cody got closer and closer. Cece's felt sad as gunther left she wanted him to stay and tell him that she feels the same but she couldn't break the heart of someone as cute and innocent like cody.

Cody finally stood in front of cece and grabbed her hand. As he sang.

_You're perfect_  
><em>I know it<em>  
><em>You're perfect girl<em>

_I will do anything to be with you_  
><em>There's nothing, in the world<em>  
><em>To make me, give up girl<em>  
><em>I will do anything to be with you<em>  
><em>If that's what it takes, whatever it takes<em>  
><em>I've got what it takes<em>

cody pulled cece agiants him, cody placed his hands on her hips. While cece's hands touched his chest.

Cause you're my perfect girl

Cody sang the last line and knelt down still holding cece's both hands. Cece jones I think I love you. Will you be my girl?

* * *

><p><strong>aaaaw... poor gunther.. :( but i promise you the<strong> **next twill be more on cece and gunther, rocky and duece and a little ty and tinka . review! review! review!**


	3. confessions

Cece tears started rolling on her rosy cheeks, she looked down on her feet. i..i'm..sorry…cody. she said between sobs, she lets go of cody's hand and stormed out of the villa. Cece was running , and running she didn't know where to go. She felt so bad about herself but it was the right thing to do, "I know that I have hurt cody, but it would be worse if I lied that I also have feelings for him." Cece sigh and sat down at the bench where she and gunther sat earlier this morning. She just closed her eyes and listened to the waves.

"Thought I'd find you here". Gunther said while taking a seat next to cece

"You always love popping out of no where huh ?" cece avoided gunther's gaze,wiped her tears and continued to stare at the sea.

Gunther chuckled. "you know what cece, no matter how hard I try to stay away from you, my heart always leads me back to you" gunther said with a serious tone. His gaze never left cece's angelic face.

"but why are you trying to stay away from me gunther ? did I do something wrong to you?" cece looked at gunther with a confused face. As their eyes met for a split second , cece couldn't help but blush, she looked away as fast as possible. "My God this guy is too much for me to handle , I couldn't even stare at his adorable blue eyes for a second without being lost in it forever." Cece said to herself.

"no, no, no, no, no," gunther replied quickly. "its not your fault cece, I guess im just scared".

"Scared of what gunther?" She cutted him off,as she bravely stared back at his eyes.

He stared back "I'm scared of falling in love with you cece!" he took cece's hands and placed it on his chest. " can you feel my heart beat ? it's beating for you cece and only you. no matter how hard I try to hide it it just keep showing. " gunther placed her hand on his cheek " I LOVE…"

Gunther was cut of by cece's lips pursed into his, he kissed her back and glided his finger to her soft and perfect red hair. Cece pulled out from thee kiss and hugged him " **I LOVE YOU TOO**""**I LOVE YOU TOO**" she said smiling as she was hugging him.

Little did they know that rocky and deuce hid behind the bushes the whole time watching them.

"aaaaw…. They look more cute together aren't they deuce?" she smiled at deuce.

Deuce looked at rocky "I can't take this anymore rocky"

"WHA-"

Deuce grabbed rocky's face and kissed her softly on the lips. Then pulled away

"**I LOVE YOU** rocky blue."

Rocky smiled," I've been waiting for you to say that for so long , I LOVE YOU TOO deuce martines." Then she kissed him again on the lips this time they did it passionately and didn't mind that they were still hiding on the bushes.

While gunther and cece was still on the bench and cece was still hugging him.

"I never knew that my wish upon a star would come true" gunther said while brushing her hair off, cece was laying on his masculine chest.

"well what did you wish for then" she looked up to gunther, their eyes met.

"YOU" gunther smiled and kissed her forehead.

Cece blushed "aaaaw.. that's sweet" she looked at her watch and saw it was already late. " I think we should head back now it's getting pretty late" cece stood up.

Gunther grabbed her hand. " I will escort you to your villa then, as your boyfriend it is my duty to be sure your always safe my princess" he kissed her hand.

Cece blushed again she was like crimson red. "I never knew you could be this charming gunther, last time you were this bad country boy bitch, and all of a sudden you became prince charming. " which made her fall for him harder.

Their faces were inches away from each other he stared at her "there's a lot of things you don't know about me cece" he smiled at her.

Cece chuckled and playfully hit him on the shoulder. "could you be any more mysterious?

Gunther just smiled

" I'll just… have to figure it out one by one then" cece said playfully

They finally arrived at the villa

"wanna come in? cece asked

". tinka is probably waiting for me and I don't want her to be worried maybe next time" he said

"well …. good night gunther, see you tomorrow then,… bye. Cece kissed his cheeks, he blushed. Then she walked away and went inside.

Good night my princess , he whispered to himself. Then walked away.

* * *

><p><strong> it feels too short... but i hope you liked it . i'll try to update soon :)<strong>

**review!**


End file.
